


Тьма

by Audispen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dark Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audispen/pseuds/Audispen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В день, когда с неба сыплются золотые искры, все и начинается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тьма

В день, когда с неба сыплются золотые искры, все и начинается. Он идет в окружении свиты демонов, его изогнутые рога излучают тьму, от его шагов умирает земля. Он был рожден из крови древнего зла, одно его присутствие способно вернуть Ад. От его улыбки сгущаются тучи, от взмаха его руки рождаются полчища бесов, четыре его когтистые лапы оставляют выжженные следы. Клевреты несут за ним трон из поверженных врагов, крылья архангелов волочатся по земле, золотые искры жгут голые изломанные тела, воздух наполняют стоны и сдавленные рыдания. Конклав встречает его в Цитадели Костей, поддерживаемый своими мертвыми архимагами и их фамильярами. Некроманты издавна хранят Равновесие мира, он бросает им серьезный вызов, может быть, самый серьезный за все время. За его спиной Ад. Кёнсу перерезает глотки молодым быкам, складывая гекатомбу правильным рисунком, идущие следом ученики поправляют тела. Вслед за быками наступает очередь пятидесяти опытных воинов, а потом и самих тринадцати учеников. Их души дадут ему силу, их смерти остановят разложение мира, каждый из них вызвался добровольно. Кёнсу слышит их шепот, когда заканчивает. В Цитадель вписана сложная шестидесяти четырехлучевая звезда, на каждом ее конце своя гекатомба. Их армия гибнет в битве с авангардом демонов, давая им время завершить церемонию. Когда все готово, он вступает под сень Цитадели, покрытый дымящейся кровью, и триумфально гонит остатки их армии в самое ее сердце. Слитный хор Конклава швыряет его на колени, сковывает сотнями смертей, он рычит от бессильной ярости. Двадцать четыре архангела дали себя убить ради этой победы, двадцать четыре сияющих тени держат его призрачными руками. Его демоны разбегаются в ужасе. Дни. Недели. Века. Вечность. Для его тюрьмы выбрано логово твари не менее древней. Кёнсу сам вызвался стражем, он опытен, хладнокровен, умен, его не пугает бездна и вечное заточение. Конклав приносит его, скованного невидимыми узами, и оставляет у входа, Кёнсу сам призывает големов и перетаскивает в центр пещеры, ни разу не обернувшись на садящееся солнце. Больше он дневной свет не увидит. Кёнсу чертит линии тюрьмы краской из перьев ангелов, полосует по руке клинком, щедро напитывая их силой. Линии пульсируют, наливаются холодным синим светом, фигура в центре шевелится и садится. — Значит, это ты будешь меня развлекать? Кёнсу не отвечает, для него важнее наладить собственный быт. В углу, на груде древних сокровищ, дремлет черный дракон, один из немногих, в чье логово остался вход. На ближайшую пару тысяч лет Кёнсу планирует изучение артефактов, нужно обустроить рабочее место. К счастью, Кёнсу все еще может общаться с внешним миром, призывая големов за пределами пещеры, они доставляют ему пергамент, но вот обратно, к сожалению, его труды не возвращаются. Не то чтобы Кёнсу об этом переживал. Исследование начинается с перечисления артефактов на известных языках. Таких немного, но искать всерьез Кёнсу не решается, пока не освоился со своим положением. Он наблюдает за каждым шагом, пристально, неотрывно, его глазами на Кёнсу смотрит зло. — Сколько лет ты тут намерен сидеть? Знаешь, сколько уже прошло? — Два года, пять месяцев и семнадцать дней. — О-о. Мало, правда? Всего два года и пять месяцев. Каждые сутки Кёнсу выделяет шесть часов на медитацию, чтобы не потерять связь с миром живых. Рано или поздно он перестанет чувствовать течение времени, но произойдет это еще нескоро. — Ты ничего не можешь мне предложить, Сюминь. — Давно я не слышал этого имени, — демон довольно облизывается. — О, некромант, какой ты интересный! Он качает головой, рога делают движения более плавными. Обманчивая неспешность. Слова с тихим шелестом оседают на полу. У его тюрьмы есть одно неоспоримое достоинство — она вечна. Каждый ее элемент не может уничтожить другой. Сюминь не может выбраться из клетки, пока Кёнсу ее подновляет. Кёнсу не может умереть сам или уйти. Дракон не может убить их обоих. Конклав не просто так выбрал черного дракона и его логово. Драконы не добры и не злы, они плоть от плоти мира, земные духи, обретшие форму. Они собирают сокровища на поверхности и стаскивают их вглубь, в пещеры, уходящие в центр земли. Кёнсу добровольно стал одним из этих сокровищ, у него вечная жизнь под сводом пещер, в голубом свете магической клетки, он не заболеет, не состарится, не умрет. Он не сможет уйти, даже если захочет. Законы мира держат его в плену, пока он не сойдет с ума. — Эй, некромант, поговори со мной! — улыбается Сюминь. — Я тебя пугаю? Или тебе не нравится смотреть на меня? Ну же, некромант. Отве-е-еть! Его голос то тихий, то громкий, то веселый, то властный, то искушающий. Кёнсу не отвечает. Не потому, что верит, будто демон получит над ним власть, если он начнет разговаривать — Кёнсу знает, что это не так. Говорить с демоном значит завязать с ним отношения, позволить узнать о себе и сделать уязвимым, дать шанс убедить себя. Сюминь всего лишь хочет выбраться из клетки, Кёнсу не собирается ему помогать. — Тебе больше нравятся девушки? — голос меняется, становится тоньше. Кёнсу против воли бросает взгляд, в восьмилучевой звезде стоит обнаженная дева, Кёнсу не может оторвать глаз от ее налитой груди. Она такая, как он любит, в точности. — Я тебе нравлюсь? Сюминь кокетливо улыбается и поводит плечами, выставляя грудь. У Кёнсу тяжелеет в паху, пятнадцать лет заточения дают о себе знать. Он отворачивается и уходит в угол, подальше от черных глаз. Сюминь смеется и предлагает свою помощь. Голос демона хрипловатый и нежный, глаза наполнены тьмой. — Сладкий некромант. Попробуй. Попробуй. Сюминь не может выбраться сам или заставить дракона убить Кёнсу. Драконы не портят свои сокровища. Но сам он сокровищем не является, если только Кёнсу даст себя поглотить, Сюминь освободится. Кёнсу это знает. Сюминь это знает. Дракон, дремлющий на груде золота, костей и магии, тоже знает. Иногда он приоткрывает золотые глаза и смотрит на них обоих, Кёнсу всегда в эти моменты не по себе. Он не понимает, о чем думает дракон, но что думает — не сомневается. Дракон смотрит сквозь него, в самую глубину его души, Кёнсу чувствует горячее сухое дыхание. — Он тебя не защитит, — Сюминь лениво потягивается, скребя по полу когтями. — И не отпустит. Мы уже столько лет знакомы, давай перейдем к более близкому общению? — Ты не можешь оттуда выйти, я не могу войти, — хмыкает Кёнсу. Больше ста лет вместе делает его чуть менее настороженным. — Можешь, — урчит Сюминь, от его глубокого голоса по спине бегут мурашки удовольствия. Кёнсу всегда нравились красивые голоса. — Конечно, можешь, обещаю тебя даже выпустить. — Когда это демоны выполняли свои обещания? — поднимает брови Кёнсу. — Пусть это будет второй? — Сюминь переворачивается на спину и прогибается, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. — И что было в первый? — Мы же не говорим об обещании разорвать в клочья, сожрать сердце, сжигать по частям или разрушить до основания город? — Нет. — Жаль, — Сюминь невинно улыбается. Кёнсу все еще помнит, кто он и что он, но отрицать, что Сюминь красив, становится все сложнее. — Это было давно. Ваш первый Архимаг помог демону, а в обмен получил несколько наших тайн. Он позволил войти в свое тело, овладеть собой, каждой своей клеточкой, контролировать каждое движение, знать все свои мысли. Он был такой сладкий, — Сюминь облизывается. — Это был не ты, — обрывает Кёнсу. — Не я, — легко соглашается Сюминь. — Но ваш Архимаг остался в целости, никто его и пальцем не тронул. И душа осталась при нем. Так что, войдешь? — Нет. — Обещаю, с тобой ничего не случится. — Нет. Кёнсу прекрасно знает, чем чревата такая доверчивость. Сюминь хочет выйти и лишь ищет повод его поглотить. Для демонов не существует времени, они даже не чувствуют его ход. Семьсот лет, прошедшие со дня основания Конклава, для Сюминя пустой звук, он будет ждать вечно. Все время мира на его стороне, однажды Кёнсу согласится. Он может лишь оттягивать этот момент. Снова и снова.


End file.
